The Simple Things
by Chunk127
Summary: Set in my Death Is Only The Beginning verse. Kara comes back to the past on Christmas Eve to find out the truth when she finds a filthy lie about her on the Legion's database. Tess/Clark Lex/Lana


Kara leaned back in the headquarters of the Legion, she's enjoyed the four years she's spent with the legion and she's enjoyed her time in the year three thousand there's just something missing to her here. There's no warmth among teammates and she misses that. Kal just seemed focus on the mission full time. All she learned about Kal's past was that some point after Tess died Clark married Diana. Don't get her wrong she has friends here. Garth reminds her so much of Bart it's actually scary. Imra is always kind to everyone, assuming they don't dream of pinning her against the wall in a closet as soon as they first meet her. Rokk is always focused on the mission at hand earning the nickname the thirtieth century Batman.

They're friends but that's about it. She misses people from earth. Everyone in the future just wants to know the legendary Kal El's cousin. The closest thing she had to a relationship was with Brainiac 5 once they finally apprehended Brainiac and reprogrammed him. And even that died quickly once she realized it was just programming instead of feelings for her.

Kara got to her feet and took a walk around the Legion headquarters. She walks over to the titans' wing and sees young children training to join the legion. She also hears some laughing from the teenage girl researchers at the computer.

Kara walked over to them. "So, what's so funny?"

One of the girls let out a quiet gulp. "Nothing ma' am"

Kara shook her head and glared at the two. "Really, because it seemed like you were laughing at me."

"It's because you were a very dirty woman on earth in the past." One of them spoke up just wanting to get the punishment and be done with it.

Kara looked at them confused. "My streaking incident with Bart and Raya is part of history?"

"No." The first girl replied. "It's your kind of sick relationship with your cousin that makes us think you're sick."

Kara looked at her confusion clear on her face, see this is why she should be allowed to see the archives. But all these computers can do is bring up present threats and present legionaries "What in gods name are you talking about?" The girls all cleared a path to the computer. Kara looked at the computer for one moment before instantly feeling sick, who wrote that? "Oh my god, that's sick… I, I wasn't even on earth then." She turned around flat out enraged. She's talking to her cousin, she doesn't care how, this is just disgusting, some geek is going to die for it.

The girls just look at the screen and share a laugh seeing a pair of documents on current legionnaires.

* * *

**Ultra Woman (March 3, 2011-)**

**Name: Kara Kent **

**Parents: Kal-El (father)**

**Kara Zor-El (mother)**

* * *

**Nightwing (March 3, 2011-)**

**Name: Lara Kent **

**Parents: Kal-El (father)**

**Kara Zor-El (mother)**

* * *

Kara walked into the top floor of the legion in a face full of fury. Who the hell did this, and where does she find the soon to be dead IT man that did it. She walked into the big room and could only see her ex there with a unique set of blond hair. "Where's the big guy?" She looked at his hair again. "Also what did you do to your hair?"

Brainiac 5 looked at her. "If you mean Kal, he and Diana are actually out on a mission at the moment. As for my hair it's a retro thing from over a thousand years ago."

Kara put her hand up stopping another history lesson, another reason they didn't work. "So, was it you? Did you screw with the archives?"

Brainiac 5 shook his head. "I assure you Kara I'm not allowed into the archives I think Kal has one or two members hidden from me in case I go back to my old programming."

Kara frowned due to her situation she's cut off as well. "So how long until Kal comes back?"

"Six months at the least, it's a long term mission." Brainiac 5 informed her.

Kara shook her head, she can't wait that long. "I'm not living with this lie for six months. I did not mother two of Kal El's children. I gotta find out the truth now, but Rokk won't let me anywhere near archives."

Brainiac 5 smiled as an idea came into his head. "Maybe, you don't have to." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a legion ring. "Just go back to before they were born like say December and see who has the big stomach."

Kara smiled at the idea of going back, even just for a little bit. "Why not, it will be a nice holiday surprise for the younger Kal and give me some answers."

Brainiac 5 smiled as Kara disappeared for the past in a flash of pink for the past. He went right back to work. "You were right. She brought it hook, line, and sinker."

Two doors opened as a woman dressed scantily clad in an American flag with two silver Ws just at her breasts and a man in a black suit and white cape with a white S emerged from the next room.

The woman Diana shook her head in disbelief. "You always could get a rise out of her."

Kal had an innocent smile. "Yeah, now can you please change the twins records back, even I'm weirded out by what I wrote."

Brainiac smiled as source code went trough his eyes. "It's done."

* * *

**Ultra Woman (March 3, 2011-)**

**Name: Kara Kent **

**Parents: Kal-El/Clark Kent (father)**

** Tess Kent (mother)**

** Raya-Ur/Kara Zor-L (surrogate mother)**

* * *

**Nightwing (March 3, 2011-)**

**Name: Lara Kent **

**Parents: Kal-El/Clark Kent (father)**

** Tess Kent (mother)**

** Raya-Ur/Kara Zor-L (surrogate mother)**

* * *

With the archives fixed Kal went for his private vault on the wall.

* * *

Kara emerged back in 2010 as her legion ring dissolved to ash. "Some advanced computer." Hopefully the fortress can arrange a trip back. She smiles seeing the Kent farm as she walked up and knocked. She waited when to her surprise a four year old green eyed mini Clark opened the door.

They boy looked at how Kara was dressed and simply rolled his eyes. "Mommy, there's another crazy fan at the door."

Kara watched as another child ran for the door, an older blonde girl ran to the door pretty fast for a human.

The girl looked at her simply shouted. "Aunt Tess, there's a crazy person dressed as Superman at the door."

Kara watched as a familiar red head came down.

Tess came down and saw Kara dressed as Supergirl she's assuming. The basic costume is very familiar to Clark's blue on the inside with the red and yellow house of El symbol on her chest; only instead of a red cape she's wearing a blue duster looking thing with spots of red on her shoulders and the lower half of her duster.

Tess lowered her head down to the two children. "OK, me and this nice lady have a lot to talk about. Why don't you two go run and play in the barn." The two children smiled and ran at a human speed for the door. "No, no, you two, I mean really run."

Kara watched as the smiles grew wider and the two children would have disappeared to a human's eyes but she saw them run to the farm at superspeed. "I, I can't believe that was Conner and Lindsey, t-they're huge!"

"Well, you missed a few things." Tess pointed out. "Running away to the future."

Kara gave an innocent shrug, it seemed like a good idea at the time, and she doesn't regret it. "Ask Clark about his fifth birthday. He'll tell you how much of it was running away... not that he'll remember it."

Tess shrugged. "I already know you wouldn't have left without a good reason. Thanks for saving his life." She went to the fridge, "Well, we're kind of low on supplies feeding three kryptonians on a daily basis. Clark's making a big run for Christmas dinner as we speak."

"How about something to drink?" Kara asked.

Tess looked and Kara's welcome to it but she's not going to. "All we have is egg nog… it was a present from Zatanna who won't be able to make it tonight because she's on tour. You want any?"

"Well gee." Kara put her finger under her chin and acted like she was thinking. "Last time we had a drink of anything of hers the end result was Conner so I'm going to say no."

Tess just closed the door. "Yeah, well Bart suggested we donate it to the playboy mansion. So what brings you back to the past I doubt its Zatanna's alcohol or the wonderful holiday."

Kara just pointed to the table and Tess braced herself for bad news. "What's wrong is, well, I don't know how to tell you this… so I'm just going to say it pull the band aid off quick and clean. Clark is having an affair with another woman. And she's using my name"

Tess looked at her in disbelief. Clark and Galatea, how did they even make her without Kara's blood? She just went straight to her bureau with a big blue lock on it. Kara got her eyes to focus to see what was inside the shelf but it was pure lead. She calmly went to her gently touching her hand but keeping a grip. To her surprise Tess just rather easily pushed her off and undid the lock pulling out a gun with a glowing green tip.

Tess looked at her cousin in law or something like it and asked. "Before I go see Clark and am blind sided even further is there something you want to tell me?"

Kara quietly nodded feeling weaker at the moment. "Yeah, whoever it is she and Clark are expecting twins."

Tess looked at her for a moment before the anger quickly broke to pieces and was swiftly replaced by the former Luthor now Kent laughing as she put away the K-gun and quickly reattached the blue kryptonite lock keeping Conner and Lindsey out of it. She never figured he would cheat she just assumed it was Intergang's clone that came back. Tess looked at her they're going to need a bigger everything then if they're twins. "It's funny, why don't you just stay for the day it will all make sense I promise. I mean besides, its Christmas after all."

Kara gave a shrug and figured why not.

* * *

Later that day Lex arrived with Lana and their son Alexander. Lex looked at the returned kryptonian and saw her in his sister's clothes. He watched as Lana introduced Alexander to her.

Lex looked at her intrigued. "So, Kara, any bad buisness choices I should avoid."

"Lex!" Lana warned.

Lex let it go if Kara has something important to tell him she will. "So how much is my company worth in a thousand year?"

"Lex!" Lana repeated in disbelief.

Lex gave an honest shrug before turning back to her. "If you could simply nod yes or n…"

Kara shot a smile as Lana simply pushed him further into the house.

Tess smiled seeing her family come into the house. "Well the rest of the Luthors are here." She hugged Lana and then Lex before picking up Alexander. "So, how have you been little guy?"

"So where's my nephew?" Lex asked.

Tess looked at him and came up with an idea. "You know Conner and Lindsey, they're in the barn playing with Lionel."

Lana looked at her in disbelief. "Really?" She has to see this. she has to see what many people consider calmly playing with his grandson in a barn.

Lex watched his son go to the barn followed by his mother. He turned to the sight in front of him seeing Tess preparing dinner for everyone. "You know we could have hired someone for this."

"Yes with the Queen family and the Luthor family we could have had it at the world's biggest mansion… and we both remember how much fun those were looking at each other over a seemingly fifteen foot table." Tess replied. "Also I'm mostly just nuking vegetables… Clark's cooking."

Lex looked at her almost making sure this is his sister. "I think being a mother has started to make you go soft."

Tess looked at him maybe she has. She's not the same woman she was ten years ago when she turned back the clock, that's for sure. But she's still the same woman who mind raped her father and brother to be better people, killed two Apokalptin gods for going near her kids and was set to pull a gun on Clark for cheating on her, so not that soft. "Lex, look at all the people gathered here. Friends and family, you think we would see them all at the mansion with all the butt kissers looking for handouts and cooks looking for good tips. I know it's simple... but I like it like this."

Lex let out a smile he never would have expected his life to turn into something like this. He turned to the farm and saw Lana playing with the kids. It's a far cry from where he thought would be too. And even though he and Clark will probably always smack heads over their methods they're family. "I think I know what you mean."

* * *

Kara watched her cousin cook dinner from outside as everyone gathered except six for her eyes. The Kents, whom are due in at any moment. Carter and Raya, and finally Tina and Davis. She sat watching Carolyn catch up with Dinah as the kids all ran back in the house. Lindsey. Conner, Alexander, and trailing up last were Chloe and Oliver's daughter Artemis followed by Lana and Lionel.

Clark walked out and looked at his cousin. "Food's done, if you're hungry."

Kara shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Clark waited for a moment. When he saw Kara was sharing nothing he simply walked back for the front door.

"Everything's different."

Clark walked back to his cousin. "What do you mean?"

Kara looked at the group. "Lana and Lex are married. There are two new kids Raya and Carter are well, something according to Tess. And supposedly you knocked me up."

Clark's eyes rose at that. "Gross."

"That was my thought." Kara agreed with her cousin. "Although doesn't make it any less true. I told Tess about it but she just kind of laughed it off."

Clark thought on that for a moment. "She just laughed it off, huh?"

Kara nodded looking up to the peaceful sky with no interstellar traffic, it's so peaceful. "She wasn't even bothered when I said the woman that stole my name had twins."

Given that piece of information Clark just laughed getting the complete picture. "OK, now I get it."

Kara watched as a silver car pulled up. She saw Carter come out in a gruff face. She's never seen someone so pissed off on Christmas Eve; its like if someone caught Santa in bed with their wife.

Kara saw another person come out she easily recognized as Raya with a bump on her stomach. While she's not about to pop it's obvious she's been pregnant for a while now. "Whoa did you and Carter make some special drinks one night?"

Carter just looked at her in disbelief before heading into the house.

Raya shook her head. "No, I'm just…" She turned to the last son of krypton. "Do you want to explain why I'm carrying your baby or should I?"

Kara felt her jaw drop. "What… what do you mean your baby… how?"

Raya smiled. "It's not my baby. Tess is still it's mother, her body is just too weak from wielding the star blade to have another kryptonian baby." Raya looked at the son of Jor El. "I'm just doing a big favor for two people I owe big."

Kara looked at it. It's nothing but a stupid typo and misplaced information. "Oh, I hate the future."

Clark looked at her. "Why?"

Kara held her fists not touching anything because she'll wreck it. "In the future Raya's kryptonian name went down as Kara Zor-L for some reason. One little typo made me think I was the twins mother."

"Twins" Clark and Raya nearly shouted.

Kara looked at the ground. "Which I'm guessing you guys didn't know… so Christmas surprise."

Clark smiled seeing his parents pull up. "So everyone's here, you ready to go in?"

Kara shook her head. "We're short two?"

"Who?" Raya asked.

"Davis and Tina" Kara answered like it should have been obvious. "We can't start without them."

Clark and Raya look at each other in superspeed trying to figure out which of the two is the one whom has to tell her the bad news.

Raya looked at her concerned. "You're a thousand years in the future. How do you not know anything about this?"

Kara shook her head. "Due to the fact that I arrived form the past I wasn't allowed to look into it in case I went back. Please tell me what happened to Tina and Davis."

Clark looked at her but she has to hear it at some point. "Kara, Tina died about a year after you left. It was a drunk driver. And Davis, he just couldn't cope and the beast won out."

Kara wiped a tear from her eye in disbelief. "So what did you do with Davis? You can't kill him, so where is he?"

"The source wall" Raya answered as Kara disappeared in a seeming blur.

Clark put his hand up and stopped Raya. "Let me talk to her."

Raya nodded as Clark ran off in a blur to find his cousin.

* * *

Kara came to a stop at the lake where they found her. Her life on earth started here. When Clark, Tess, Raya, and Zatanna fished her out of this river. She just looks out at the river thinking all about her life then and now until Clark finds her.

Clark looked at her cousin distracted. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Kara looked to the sky. "Just a lot of thoughts."

"About what?" Clark asked.

"My place in the world." Kara answered. "I went to the future because I didn't think I'd have a place here that wouldn't be overshadowed by you. And I don't regret going because I did save you from Brainiac when you were five years old. But Imra erased your memories of it so you don't really remember that."

Clark leaned back listening to his cousin. "So, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm not it's just, I left and my nephew that was about a month old when I left is now four years old, You and Tess are welcoming two new little girls into your lives, Chloe and Ollie have a daughter, Lex and Lana have a son, and Tina and Davis are gone." She replied tears running down her face. "I missed so much and thanks to the future rules I can't even know. I miss my family here; I don't want to miss anymore. I actual miss the simple things of this time."

"What do you mean twins?" Clark asked so much for the element of surprise Tess wanted.

"Merry Christmas, they're girls that love cheesecake." Kara replied

"Thanks for the heads up." Clark replied thinking on Kara's situation. "Stay"

Kara turned her head surprised. "What?"

"Stay" Clark repeated. "You did your job, you saved me, so stay, and the future will still be there in a thousand years. Conner, Lindsey, and my daughters will be glad to have another kryptonian nearby; as a matter of fact you gave me an idea for one of their names if they're girls."

"The whole Legion could come after me." Kara warned.

Clark thought on it for a moment. Whoever the Legion is might be going to the top of his enemy list after Bruno Manheim. He wonders why Diana has someone like Cheetah and Ares, Bruce has the Joker, but apparently no one wants to take Superman on since Darkseid. "They'll be in for one heck of a fight." Both cousins laughed. "It'd would mean a lot if you stayed,"

Kara looked at her. One bright side to almost never seeing Kal in the future was never seeing those eyes. "OK, I'll stay, but only because you insist."

"Of course." Clark added as they each walked back for the house.

* * *

Tess watched as everyone gathered over four tables. Can't get this at the Luthor mansion. She watched the wind go by her as Clark came in the front door. "Did Kara go back to the future?" Clark shook his head and kissed his wife deeply before she pushed him off. Tess looked at him. "Must have had a really good talk with her."

"Just realizing how lucky I am." Clark answered honestly.

Tess looked at him and decided to test the waters. "Even when I screw with my family's heads?"

"That's a quirk." Clark replied as the back door opened to Lionel and the kids coming into the house. Clark easily caught Conner. "Hey little guy what'd you do."

"Played tag" Conner answered. "Lindsey hit me in the head with a bale of hay."

"It was funny." Artemis added.

Clark put his hand to his head. What's he going to do with his sister? "Lindsey"

Lindsey looked up at her brother defending herself. "He called me an ant."

Clark sighed apparently mom still hasn't gotten around to that talk yet. She said she would when she came home. "Talk to Mom she'll explain the difference." Not that he thinks it will do any good.

Conner looked up and saw Kara coming down the steps. "Why is she still here?"

Tess looked at her son, the Luthor bluntness in him strikes again. "That lady isn't a stranger, that's your aunt Kara." Tess took a picture from the drawer. Conner looked and saw a little baby, a younger Lindsey his mom and dad, pop pop John and mom mom Martha and his grandpa Jor El that's in heaven along with this blonde woman. "See the whole house of El."

Kara smiled seeing everyone gathered together. Her friends and family she's home at last, and she's not going anywhere. She reached into her pocket and handed Clark an envelope.

"What's this?" Clark asked.

"An early Christmas present." Kara replied. "Just don't open it for a thousand years."

* * *

A thousand years later Kal retrieved that very letter from the vault. He opened it up and smiled reading its contents.

"I know what you did! Thank you for sending me home to my family, and for all the other simple things over a thousand years. Kara"

Kal smiled as a much older Kara came into the room with Conner. She was off world as well for the years her past self was here fighting her own battles. It's a big galaxy out there.

"What are you reading?" The older Kara asked.

Kal held up her letter.

Kara looked at him almost in disbelief he actually waited this long. "Finally got around to reading that huh."

Kal nodded with a smile. "Can't believe you wrote it in your own blood though."

Kara gave an innocent shrug. "Only way to make sure it would remain invulnerable. So Conner's here what about the other 73 are all the kids coming for Christmas?"

Kal let out a smile hearing that. What else can you do for a thousand years?

* * *

Author Notes

Thank you to everyone whom read Death Is Only the Beginning.

This was supposed to focus on Tess and Lex more but I kind of finished it in one page.

Happy holidays good will towards me... everyone.


End file.
